Perfect for the Job
by R.K. Cloud
Summary: Why was Dr. Lester Sheehan assigned to be his primary psychiatrist? The answer is simple: because he's not like the other doctors. Short one-shot on how and why Dr. Sheehan got the job. Spoilers for the book and movie.


**Title**: Perfect for the Job

**Summary**: Why was Dr. Lester Sheehan assigned to be his primary psychiatrist? The answer is simple: because he's not like the other doctors. Short one-shot on how and why Dr. Sheehan got the job.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the book and movie, of course. Small bit of language. No beta, so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

"_What is insanity, anyway? Is it when you scream and everyone else whispers, or is it when you fight for what's right, even when others think you're wrong?"_

Perfect for the Job 

When Andrew Laeddis first arrived at Ashecliffe, the staff was briefed-more like warned-about his history.

"His wife went insane and murdered their three young children. Mr. Laeddis murdered her and quickly degrade into insanity himself," John Cawly explained to the group of doctors, some nurses, some orderlies, and most of the guards off duty.

"How ironic," one of the men in the semi-circle of personnel said. All eyes turned to him and he said, "You know, it's like that circle. I'm fat because I eat, I eat because I'm bored, I'm bored because I'm fat, etc. etc."

About half of the group laughed mostly the orderlies and nurses. Most doctors up front were not interested in Dr. Lester Sheehan's comment, one or two favoring him with an annoyed eye roll or raising of the eyebrows, returning their gazes to Dr. Cawly. Dr. Cawly gave the doctor a good humored smile. "Actually, I see your point, Lester, and, while the analogy is flawed, you've got the right idea. When Mr. Laeddis's wife first showed signs of mental illness, he disregarded that there was any problem. Covered it up, too embarrassed to face it. Step one: He fuels her insanity. Step two: She murders the children. Step three: He murders her. Step four: He becomes insane himself."

"Sounds more like a linear progression to me," a nurse said as she crossed her legs and flattened out a crease in her skirt. She looked at Dr. Sheehan and smiled. "No offense, doctor."

Dr. Sheehan returned the smile kindly and said, "None taken. I never was any good at geometry."

"So how insane is he?" one of the guards asked bluntly. "Ward A or Ward C material?"

"Ward C, I'm afraid. Mr. Laeddis has the potential to be a very dangerous man. He is a decorated soldier and a former U.S. Marshall. He is trained and proficient in both war and justice. In fact, that is the reason I called you all in here tonight. Along with wishing to speak to the doctors about Mr. Laeddis's condition and treatment, I wanted to be clear that absolutely everybody on this island who may come in contact with him is aware of the risks involving his care."

Dr. Cawley resumed the briefing by explaining Andrew Laeddis's grandiose story about his wife, the fire she died in, and his "real" name, Edward "Teddy" Daniels. Since arriving on Shutter Island one week ago, he had started altering his story: he was still a U.S. Marshal, here to investigate the apparent escape of a patient.

"It has become evident that Mr. Laeddis is quite intelligent. In just one week, he's already managed to come up with an explanation for his sudden presence here."

"Sounds like he's good at making up fairy tales," a voice from the back said, an orderly this time.

"Not quite. Imagine: believing a story to be so completely true that it becomes your actual reality. And then imagine being whisked away across a harbor, being told that you're crazy, that your reality does not exist. The life that you have come to know is under attack. Mr. Laeddis has managed to come up with a story as complex as reality itself. As time goes on, he continues to come up with more and more explanations as to what he is doing here. He's created a patient that has escaped, even created for himself a partner, come here to this island to assist him."

Dr. Sheehan said, "One man's genius is another man's insanity."

* * *

Cawley released the nurses, orderlies and guards, and asked the doctors to remain. He continued where he left off. "I believe he has created a partner as a way of remedying the fact that he is alone here, subconsciously aware, however shrouded that awareness may be, that his family is gone, never to return. This second U.S. Marshall is apparently amiable, makes him laugh. A companion."

Dr. Barringer said, "I'd hate to be the guy this "Marshall" thinks is his friend."

"Yeah, imagine that," Dr. Sheehan said. "A psychiatrist actually being _nice _to his patients."

Dr. Barringer's face dropped and Dr. Sheehan said sarcastically, "They pay us far too much for that."

"Wouldn't mind the pay increase," another doctor said lightly, with a smile.

Sheehan said, "For a few extra bucks I'll be the guy's blood brother."

Cawly smiled and two or three doctors laughed.

"Well, Lester," Cawly said, "I can't offer you a pay raise, but I would like you to take the position of Mr. Laeddis's primary psychiatrist."

Dr. Sheehan walked into the room that night expecting somebody to be assigned this new patient. He just never though that it would be him. He already had more than enough work to keep him busy. Though for some reason, one unknown to him at the time, he was glad to have the job.

The room was silent for a moment and than Dr. Sheehan said, "You sure you don't wanna give the job to Mr. Sunshine over here?" he motioned to Dr. Barringer. "I heard he stole a sandwich from the staff lounge last week. Maybe this U.S. Marshall'll arrest him."

Cawly continued, "Andrew Laeddis needs somebody that he can trust, somebody who won't make his treatment here all about his illness."

"Shouldn't that be our main focus here? Spotlight his mental illness, convince him of reality?" Dr. Barringer commented defiantly.

"Sure," Dr. Sheehan said, annoyance in his voice, his tone turning fierce, if only just noticeably. "Let's tell him how crazy he is, see if we can beat it into him like Sugar Ray Robinson."

The room was silent.

"Or." He continued after a moment. "Or, we can treat him like a human being."

Cawly smiled and leaned in close to Sheehan. "I think you'll be perfect for the job."

* * *

It was later that night in the cafeteria that Dr. Barringer approached Lester Sheehan. He sat at a table with a motley group of himself and three orderlies. "Dr. Sheehan, can I see you outside when you have a moment?" He looked at the members of the table, first at the doctors, then the nurse, then the orderlies. "I assume you're not too busy."

"You know what they say about people who assume, don't you? Makes an ass out of…"

"Ooh doctor," one of the orderlies said good-humouredly. "You betta go with the man. He lookin' angry."

Dr. Sheehan followed then man, looked back, and said, "I'll see you boys later."

They waved him off, crossing their fingers at him for good luck. The two walked out the door and into the hall, nobody around. "I don't think you realize how serious this new patient's treatment is."

Dr. Sheehan's smile faded and he became stern and humorless. "Actually, I'm sure I have a firm grasp on just how important this is."

"This man is dangerous-"

"So is every other patient on this island."

The man was becoming exasperated. "Do you _really_ think you're going to-to fight your way through his head with…ridiculous humor and-and a…a charming smile?"

Dr. Sheehan gave him a hard stare, not breaking it for several moments. Then a smile grew and he said, "Are you saying I'm charming?"

Dr. Barringer took an angry step forward. "You listen to me, Sheehan. You're not liked the rest of us. The other doctors may buy into this whole good guy bullshit you've got going one, but when it comes down to it, you're just like…like them." He motioned toward the cafeteria door. "You think we don't see you playing cards with the orderlies at night or chatting with the patients like they're…like they're any of us? There's a line, Sheehan. Yeah, a line. You are a psychiatrist. At least that's what they tell me. You stand around having conversations with patients and with orderlies and nurses; you're crossing the line from doctor and going down, friend."

Dr. Sheehan smiled, but spoke in all seriousness. "You know, Barringer, you've got a point. There's a line. On one side, you're a human being who respects other human beings. On the other, you're just like those boys we fought in the war. If you're not careful, _friend_, you'll cross that line before you know it."

He turned to leave, when Dr. Barringer shouted, "Hey! _Hey! _What the fuck are you trying to say? Hey!"

Dr. Sheehan kept walking, but turned his head to say, "Sorry, I've got a card game to catch."

And Dr. Lester Sheehan knew why he was so glad to be this new patient's doctor. Maybe this was their chance to do some good, do right by these patients. Show the world that maybe, if you fight hard enough for a man or woman's sanity, treat them like you would any other person, you can make some progress. He hoped to _God_ this would work out.

-R.K. Cloud, June 2010


End file.
